Overlord (Composite)
|-|Restricted= |-|Unrestricted= Summary Overlord, better known as Overlord775, is a former member of Reinhard's LDO. During recent events he willingly joined Breinhard's legion. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At Least 7-B', likely' 7-A''' | Unknown '''| At least '''2-A, likely High 1-C '''| '''Completly Transcends the concept of tiers Name: 'Overlord, the Pup of the Abyss '''Origin: '''Vs Battle Wiki '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 'EXPUNGED 'Classification: '''Longinus Dreizehn Orden #13 | Breinhard Bheyrich's pet '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Briah), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb and attack his enemies on a spiritual level), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Reactive Evolution via Briah, Durability Negation, Resistence to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Gladsheimr passive mind screw screw for a several seconds), to Soul Manipulation (Resisted the souls shredding roars of True Briah Wolfgang), to Conceptual Attacks | Same as before, Power Mimicry via True Briah, Dream Manipulation (Can power mimicry events that happened in dreams, he has full access to all the dreams a person had) | Same a before, plus Summoning, greater Reality Warping, all the powers of the Holy Shonen Trinity, Vegeta, Reshiram, Yharon, all the Jojo Bizzare Adventure main characters and antagonists,Team Gurren, Cory, the world destroyer and Saitama, Meme Manipulation, Anime Manipulation | All his previous powers amped to his new level of existence, Immortality (Type 8 reliant on Breinhard Heyrich), Regen (Meta-Godly). '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Level+, possibly Mountain Level '(comparable to other LDO members)| '''Unknown '(Vastly Stronger than before) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(His attack are vastly superior to the infinity Gauntlet), Likely 'High Complex Multiverse level '(Has absorbed the power of Simon the Digger) | '''Completly Trascends the Concept of Tiers ( True Self Breinhard blessed him with a tiny shard of her power for being a good doggo) Speed: Uknown, Varies with Abyssus Pup (Able to out-boost Wolfgang's briah for an extended period of time)|''' Unknown, Varies with Abyssus Pup | 'Immesurable '(comparable to the Godmodder, who casually reacted to the Infnity Gauntlet), can become faster via Abyssus Pup | '''Completly trascends the Concept of Speedblitz, can become faster via Abyssus Pup Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| Unknown | 'Class K '| '''Completly Trascends the Concept of Lifting Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class+, likely Mountain Class '''| '''Multiverse Class+, Likely High Complex Multiverse Class '''| '''Completly trascends the Concept of Classes Durability: '''At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomba) | Unknown '''| '''Multiverse Level+, Likely High Complex Multiverse level '''| '''Completly trascends the Concept of Durability Stamina: '''Very high | Very high | Limitless | Can't get tired '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Unknown with Omnes-Absorbentis Abyssum Iren | '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''High (Wolfang and Spinne working together weren't able to hit him) '''Weaknesses: '''Coward, his briah speed boost has limits, can't use his true briah | He can't copy what he can't see, his briahs have limitations | None Notable | None '''Keys: Restricted |''' '''Unrestricted | True Potential Unlocked | Breinhard's Legion Reincarnation Notable Attacks/Techniques: Briah * Abyssus Pup: '(Abyssal Pup) Overlord’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to the fastest”. When Receptum Abyssus will attempt to increese Overlord's speed in order to be faster than his opponent. This briah has shown to have limits, as Nilfheimr Fenriswolf was eventually able to out-boost it's speed augmenting ability. * '''Omnes-Absorbentis Abyssum Iren: '(The All-Absorbing Abyss) Overlord's true Briah, born out of Overlod's deepest desire: "I want it all". When this Briah is active Overlord will copy any supernatural power he sees, be it physical or spiritual. The only limitations that this ability has shown are that it's directly fueled by Overlord's soul stock, and thus has a time limit, and that it can only partialy copy Briah's abilities, dou to the nature of Briahs. * '''Hyper Crazy Spiral Supreme Super Vampire God Purple Reality Shattering Train Made in Heaven: Overlord's stand (only usable by True Potential Unlocked and above) * Giga Enuma Overdrive: Giga Drill Break, but it's Ea and it's infused with hamon (only usable by True Potential Unlocked and above) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: